


De gatos, tejones y murciélagos

by Trufas



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Because is Mao Mao come on, Daddy Issues, Dorks in Love, Family, Free form animal biology, Im ashamed af, M/M, Next will be better I promise, Oblivious Mutual Pining, Second chapter came out thirstier than expected, This is not sexual I swear, adoradads, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufas/pseuds/Trufas
Summary: Dos idiotas locales se aman, suspiran el uno por el otro y tienen una hija juntos pero no creen ser correspondidos. Badgermao.Básicamente quería leer un fanfic con algunas cosas y lo escribí yo, pero si gustas de lo mismo, pasa y lee.





	1. Ronroneo

Badgerclops aprendió, hace ya bastante tiempo, que cuando Mao Mao ronroneaba no había que decírselo.

Había cometido ese error cuando llevaban algo de tiempo de conocerse y el gato negro comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo a su alrededor. Había sido un momento muy lindo de hecho, estaban en el bosque acampando después de haber acabado con un monstruo, habían hecho una pequeña fogata cálida y acababan de comer una buena cena que tenían guardada calentándola al fuego. Habían estado hablando trivialidades, se burlaron un poco de los habitantes del pueblo que acababan de pasar (que tenían la extraña costumbre de hablar cantando) y rememoraron las pocas aventuras que ya habían tenido. Entre la calidez, la grata compañía, el estómago lleno y las risas fue que sucedió.

Mao Mao se relajó sobre el tronco que estaba sentado, cerró los ojos con un aura de completa paz y Badgerclops sintió en sus finos oídos un sonido suave proveniente de su amigo. Como una vibración tranquila y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, estuvo apunto de morir de ternura.

—¡Oh Dios Mío estás ronroneando! —Chilló, descubriendo al instante que no tendría que haberlo hecho. Mao Mao abrió los ojos de golpe, dejándole ver que tenía las pupilas dilatadas justo antes de que se volvieran una rendija feroz bajo su ceño fruncido.

El ronroneo se detuvo y vio como un ligero sonrojo se posaba en su cara.

—¡No seas ridículo! ¡Yo no ronroneo! —Replicó a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos—ronronear es una debilidad. Cuando ronroneas bajas la guardia y un héroe no puede permitirse nunca que lo tomen por sorpresa.

El tejón enarcó la ceja ante esto y se preguntó qué tan feliz era la familia de Mao Mao si el ronroneo, un signo de felicidad de los gatos, estaba prohibido.

Se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle el peso al asunto y sacó un sandwich de entre sus cosas, poniéndolo al fuego.

Mao Mao suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero, por más que Badgerclops esperó con el oído atento, el ronroneo no volvió.

Y, de hecho, no lo escuchó de nuevo sino hasta varios meses después.

En medio de un abrazo, ni más ni menos.

Para ese entonces, ya estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, así que el esfuerzo por no decir que era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado había sido grande.

Los tejones tenían los oídos desarrollados y eso le había permitido escuchar los momentos exactos donde empezaba el sonido característico. Siempre que lo oía se sentía mucho más alegre, porque era el signo de que también Mao Mao era feliz.

Y, como el ronroneo salía de él cada vez que se sentía cómodo y contento, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara cuando Adorabat estuviera presente. Y probablemente siendo la causa.

Habían estado viendo su programa de televisión favorito juntos. Badgerclops prefería las novelas pero a veces se sentaba junto a ellos para hacerles compañía.

Adorabat estaba muy emocionada, sentada junto a Mao Mao y preguntándole si “había visto eso” refiriéndose a una escena particularmente violenta. Ante el animo de la niña, Mao Mao había reído un poco, luego se relajó contra el sofá con Adorabat en su costado aún hablándole y el sonido suave que tanto apreciaba Badgerclops había empezado.

Él, de hecho, creyó que en su propia perorata y con lo leve que era, Adorabat no se daría cuenta. Pero había estado equivocado.

La niña se calló de súbito y pudo ver como sus ojos, de por sí grandes, se abrían mucho más aún, llenándose de brillos.

—¡Estás ronroneando Mao Mao! —Honestamente no podía culparla siendo que tuvo la misma reacción la primera vez.

La expresión pacífica de Mao Mao cayó. Frunció el ceño.

El sonido se detuvo y Adorabat parecía decepcionada.

—Yo no ronroneo Adorabat—explicó gruñonamente pero sin la agresividad que tuvo con Badgerclops cuando le dijo lo mismo—el ronroneo es un signo de debilidad. Cuando ronroneas bajas la-

—Creí que los gatos ronroneaban cuando estaban felices—le interrumpió con curiosidad. Mao Mao quedó perplejo un momento, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y trató de contestar.

—Bueno… Sí—dijo honesto.

—¿Ser feliz es malo? —Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado con duda.

—Uh… No…—era claro que la conversación no iba como pensó—Pero… ¡Pero! Los gatos héroes no ronronean—logró argumentar—porque te hace bajar la-

—¿Entonces los gatos héroes no son felices? —Volvió a interrumpir en el mismo momento. Vio la cara de Mao Mao y este, con sus bonitos ojos verdes muy abiertos, parecía tener problemas para responder lo que Adorabat decía.

—Bueno… Pues…—Se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia el lado y seguramente tratando de recordar si su padre o sus hermanas eran felices.

Badgerclops vio el momento en que el cerebro de Adorabat sumó dos más dos y su cara cambió hasta poner una expresión de horror absoluta.

—¡¿Mao Mao, tú no eres feliz?!

Ahí estaba. Badgerclops rio bajito, no le gustaba ver a Adorabat triste pero había que admitir que el problema que le estaba ocasionando era divertido.

—¡No! ¡Quiero decir sí! Yo, bueno…—La niña lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Es por mi? —Wow. Badgerclops estaba muy contento de no estar en su posición.

Mao parecía en pánico, su pelaje se había empezado a erizar.

—No. No. Claro que no—dijo apresuradamente acariciándole la cabeza a la niña—soy feliz. Muy feliz—sonrió con sus dientes puntiagudos para demostrar su punto. Adorabat se secó un ojo con el ala y lo miró con la misma tristeza.

—¿Entonces por qué no ronroneas? —Listo. Acababa de cerrar el círculo con eso.

Mao Mao abrió la boca como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Badgerclops.

El tejón se sintió derretir un poco ante esto, pero como respuesta solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

“Tú arréglatelas.”

El gato frunció el ceño en su dirección y luego volvió a mirar a Adorabat.

—Cuando ronroneas bajas la guardia y…—Adorabat puso un puchero ante la explicación que trataba de darle por tercera vez—Uh… —Sus ojos se movían a todos lados tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de esto—Los… Héroes… No…

Se quedó callado y Badgerclops pudo ver perfectamente cuando se rindió por la forma en que su cuerpo se relajó en resignación.

—Sí ronroneo, Adorabat—admitió con un suspiro derrotado—solo no siempre.

El semblante de Adorabat cambió inmediatamente por una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos brillantes de alegría.

—¿Solo cuando estás extra feliz? —Pudo ver que Mao Mao hizo una mueca, seguramente esperando que las preguntas hubieran terminado. Al parecer no tenía suerte ese día.

—Escucha, para alcanzar el ronroneo se necesitan tres factores—Badgerclops rodó el ojo ojos por la forma en que lo hizo sonar como algo heroico—comodidad, calidez y amor.

El tejón saltó cuando dijo la última y sintió que se ponía rojo. Aun así, trató de que pasara desapercibido mientras ponía más atención a la conversación disimulando al mirar en otra dirección.

—¿Ah? —Adorabat parecía confundida—¿A qué te refieres?

Mao Mao sonrió, sintiéndose más en confianza al expresar el tema de esa forma.

—Comodidad. Hay que estar relajado—fue levantando un dedo por cada punto—Calidez. Buen ambiente, sentimiento de seguridad. Amor. Sentirse amado y sentir amor tú mismo—el tejón se empezó a ahogar sin estar comiendo nada.

—Creo que entiendo—sonrió Adorabat—¿Cuándo más has ronroneado?

Mao Mao se llevó la mano al mentón pensando, cuando de pronto recordó y se puso colorado mirando de soslayo a Badgerclops.

Este no se dio cuenta, tosiendo para volver a respirar.

—Uh…—Mao Mao se puso en pie dispuesto a terminar, por fin, con todo esto—eso no es importante. Suficiente del tema, iré a meditar—se puso de pie tratando de huir.

—Oh. Voy contigo—Adorabat sonrió elevándose en el aire y siguiéndolo.

—Solo si no hablamos más de esto—la niña asintió con la cabeza y él suspiró—bien. Vamos entonces.

Ambos salieron de la sala.

Badgerclops estuvo tirado en el sillón veinte minutos antes de poder sentirse capaz de ponerse de pie.

Seguramente Mao Mao no quiso decir lo que dijo. O dar a entender lo que dio a entender.

Porque él había ronroneado muchas veces antes de conocer a Adorabat. Badgerclops estaba seguro, lo había escuchado. Pero solo había estado con él, nunca cuando habían más personas.

Y no podía ser que básicamente dijo que sentía amor hacia él. Seguramente lo había generalizado y se refería a sentir estima o tener confianza con alguien.

Porque, al final, ambos eran mejores amigos desde hace tiempo. Aún con Mao Mao trayendo de cabeza a Badgerclops.

Finalmente quedó en paz, aunque un poco decepcionado, al confiar en que se trataba de eso.

Sacó una hamburguesa de su escondite secreto y fue a espiar lo más silenciosamente que pudo la sesión de meditación.

Mao Mao estaba sentado en posición de loto, concentrado con los ojos cerrados y haciendo reverberar el mantra en su garganta. Adorabat, en cambio, parecía que se esforzaba para sentarse de forma similar pero no podía concentrarse, porque cada pocos segundos abría un ojo para mirar a su héroe favorito y luego volvía a cerrarlo.

Badgerclops se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría así y su duda fue contestada enseguida.

—Mao Mao ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ronronear? —El gato negro cesó su meditación inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos como platos para luego suspirar con frustración. Su postura cayó para dar paso a una más floja y relajada.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije de seguir con eso? —Adorabat le miró con ojos grandes y brillantes.

—Por favor—puso sus alas juntas en actitud de ruego.

—No te funcionará—cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada de ella.

—¿Por favor~~?—Adorabat volvió a intentar, haciendo que su voz sonara más aguda.

Badgerclops se cubrió la boca para evitar que una risita se le escapara cuando podía ver claramente la debilidad de Mao Mao por la niña.

El gato soltó un gruñido frustrado.

—Bien—suspiró por enésima vez—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de los tres factores?

Badgerclops dio una mordida a su hamburguesa, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo y preguntándose cómo iba a salir de esta.

—Comodidad, calidez y amor—sonrió Adorabat con los ojos brillantes y mostrando que había estado prestando atención. Mao Mao sonrió de vuelta satisfecho y asintió.

—Estábamos viendo nuestro programa favorito, peleamos con los piratas ayer así que probablemente no los veremos hasta la próxima semana, no hay ningún monstruo atacando, ni nada cercano más fuerte que nosotros—se encogió de hombros, tratando de expresarlo de forma analítica—estamos en casa, en pueblo pacífico, buena temperatura, sillón suave, ya comimos…

—¿Y qué hay del amor? —Preguntó Adorabat. El tejón que se hallaba escuchando sin permiso sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. La niña había podido distinguir los otros dos puntos en lo que Mao le decía.

El gato negro se sonrojó y pudo ver como abría y cerraba la boca, como si no se atreviera a decirlo.

—Estabas tú…—Badgerclops casi se infarta de amor cuando la murciélago saltó a abrazar a Mao Mao al escucharlo confesar eso. El gato negro se sorprendió bastante pero terminó aceptando el abrazo.

—¿Te hago sentir amado? —Adorabat tenía sus ojos vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Sí… Pero. Bueno… Eso es bastante sencillo—Mao Mao sonrió de manera egocéntrica—soy super increíble. Todos me aman.

Badgerclops rodó el ojo y recogió la hamburguesa que se le había caído de la emoción.

—¿Y me amas? —Ahora Adorabat estaba llorando en toda regla.

Mao Mao le quitó una lágrima con la mano y, con problemas para decirlo libremente, asintió con la cabeza.

La niña lo abrazó más fuerte y lloró de felicidad en su hombro. Mao Mao rodó los ojos con una sonrisa leve.

—Mojas mi capa.

—Lo siento—hipó alejándose, ambos compartieron una sonrisa tranquila.

Badgerclops le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y decidió que había visto suficiente. Se fue escuchando cada vez menos la conversación que seguía.

—¿Vas a ronronear más seguido? —Adorabat le miraba con esperanza.

Mao Mao lo pensó un momento y todo lo que venía a su cabeza es lo que pensaría su padre de él si lo viera ronroneando de forma tan libre, siendo tan débil. Le dolió el estómago.

—Solo si la situación lo amerita—se las arregló para decir. Tratando de no negarse directamente.

—¿Cuándo estés conmigo? —¿En algún momento se le agotaban las preguntas? Porque ya se sentía emocionalmente exhausto.

—Cuando estén los tres factores—no se comprometió.

—Que me incluyen a mi—Adorabat concluyó sonriendo.

—Sí—admitió—¿Puedo volver a meditar? —Pidió, preparándose al volver a la posición de loto hecha correctamente.

—¿Qué hay de Badgerclops? —Su postura cayó rápidamente y sintió la cara caliente por el sonrojo.

—¿Qué hay con él? —Entrecerró los ojos de forma sospechosa.

—¿Es parte del factor amor? —Se veía realmente curiosa.

Estaba seguro que su cara se podría confundir con un tomate si no tuviera su pelaje negro.

—¿Te hace sentir amado? ¿Lo amas? Estaba ahí cuando ronroneaste—insistió ante la falta de respuesta.

—¿Qué tal si volvemos a la sala a ver la tele? —Se puso de pie tratando de sonar natural, caminando con las piernas temblorosas a la puerta—o podemos salir a patrullar o entrenar o…

Adorabat estaba volando frente a él en un segundo con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dime! —Insistió—¡Eres malo Mao Mao! ¡No quieres contestarme! ¡No te dejaré en paz hasta que no me digas! Dime, dime, dime—empezó a volar de forma rápida por toda la habitación, rebotando contra los objetos y paredes.

—Adorabat…—Trató de seguir con los ojos el proyectil azul.

—¡Dime, dime, dime! —Continuó. Mao Mao hizo una mueca, sin dar indicios de ceder. Adorabat pensó rápidamente en otra alternativa—oh. No te preocupes. Ya sé cómo descubrirlo—sonrió brillante como si no fuera casi un chantaje—solo debo preguntarle a Badgerclops si ronroneabas cuando viajaban juntos.

El gato negro puso una expresión de horror, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla.

—¡Espera! —Vio como ella iba disparada hacia la puerta y con sus grandes reflejos logró atraparla a tiempo. Miró a la pequeña murciélago en sus brazos que se mantenía expectante y se resignó—sí—fue todo lo que dijo, pero bien podría haber hecho una confesión completa porque Adorabat estaba extática y había vuelto a rebotar por todos lados.

—¡Nos amas! ¡Nos amas! ¡Nos amas! —Gritaba emocionada haciendo volteretas en el aire para luego volver a caer en los brazos de Mao Mao, mirándolo con ojos enormes y brillantes—vamos a ver la tele.

El gato suspiró ligeramente, con el corazón acelerado pero agradeciendo que por fin había terminado esto. Cargó a la niña hasta la sala y puso la televisión, aún con ella recostada sobre él.

Luego de un rato bajó la vista encontrándose con que la murciélago le miraba como si esperara algo y supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba ese algo.

Estaba tan agotado emocionalmente que decidió mandar todo al demonio. Bajó la cabeza apoyando el mentón entre las orejas de Adorabat y, cerrando los ojos, empezó a ronronear de manera suave.

La niña se sobresaltó bajo él para luego quedarse muy quieta, seguramente temiendo que se detendría. En esa misma posición los encontró Badgerclops más tarde, Mao Mao ya no ronroneaba y tenía los ojos abiertos, pero Adorabat se había quedado dormida sobre él y el tejón los miró a ambos sintiendo una calidez reconfortante en el pecho.

Se sentó junto a Mao Mao y este recostó el cuerpo en él, acomodando a la niña para que no cayera. Ambos estaban en un silencio cómodo viendo la televisión.

Y, si Badgerclops pudiera, estaba seguro que estaría ronroneando.


	2. Fuerza

No se necesitaba estar dos segundos con Mao Mao para saber que su mayor ambición en la vida era ser un héroe legendario como lo fueran sus hermanas (Y ganar el favor de su padre pero esa es una historia para otro día). Se había entrenado desde que era un pequeño gatito para cumplir ese objetivo y no pensaba detenerse ya que estaba tan cerca.

Sin embargo, una vida de hazañas legendarias y sueños de grandeza habían dejado más que un ego inflado y habilidades con la katana. Esta otra cosa que dejó era más bien relacionada a sus gustos.

Y es que Mao Mao no podía negar (a sí mismo al menos) que se sentía irremediablemente atraído a las personas con gran fuerza física. Con preferencia por los cuerpos grandes y músculos abultados.

Era vergonzoso. No lo admitiría ni aunque trataran de cortarle un brazo, pero era la verdad.

A veces en su vida se había topado con sujetos grandes o mujeres poderosas que habían hecho que se quedara mirando más de la cuenta, pero siempre tenía el sentido del deber y la disciplina por delante así que no dejaba que sus pensamientos le impidieran derrotar a todos los que llamaran la atención de sus ojos verdes.

Uh… Bueno… Exceptuando cierto momento de debilidad cuando derrotó a una pandilla de villanos y, en lugar de vencer al último miembro, le salvó de unas rocas (y de sí mismo). Momento de debilidad que le llevó a viajar junto a él, volverse mejores amigos y… Bueno… Enamorarse de él.

Había estado mucho tiempo viajando y viviendo con Badgerclops antes de que llegaran a Pure Heart, había aprendido sobre el tejón y ahora simplemente lo volvía loco. Badgerclops le tenía en la palma de su pata…

En un día común y brillante de completo sol en el valle, se encontraban los dos amigos y su pequeña "hija" en medio de un claro. Mao Mao había ido más bien de acompañante y a quejarse cuando hiciera falta, puesto que la lección del día para Adorabat iba a ser dada por Badgerclops.

El tejón estaba emocionado por poder enseñarle por fin algo que Mao Mao no pudiera, así que tanto él como la niña estaban estirando. Adorabat ponía las alas sobre su cabeza tan alto como podía, tratando de extender su espalda para evitar los dolores que podrían venir, mientras que Badgerclops era algo mas perezoso y se movía bastante menos, con movimientos sencillos a medio hacer.

El gato negro, en tanto, se sentó en posición de loto meditando suavemente. Quería escuchar lo que decían por si estaba en desacuerdo con algo, pero tampoco le agradaba perder tiempo valioso que podría invertir en entrenar.

—Bien, Adorabat. Hoy quiero que te quedes en el suelo ¿Sí? —Empezó Badgerclops con una voz amable y cálida. Mao Mao sintió un escalofrío pero se lo sacudió tratando de centrarse un poco más en su meditación.

Adorabat asintió con la cabeza con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Badgerclops? —Consultó alegremente.

—¿Puedes quitarte tu pierna de palo sin lastimarte? —Mao enarcó la ceja pero pensó que sería mejor esperar para saber de qué se trataba.

—Sí. Claro—asintió la niña un poco confundida, procediendo a quitársela—¿Qué tiene de malo mi pierna de palo? —Preguntó con tristeza.

Badgerclops se apresuró en asegurar.

—¡Nada! ¡Es una pierna muy genial! —Le sonrió y Adorabat devolvió la sonrisa—pero creo que es buena idea enseñarte a moverte sin tu pierna en el suelo… Solo por si se presenta una situación muy específica.

Mao Mao, en su meditación, sonrió. Le gustaba la idea, mientras más seguridad podía tener Adorabat, pues mejor. Ese tocón que tenía en la pierna funcionaba bien y todo, pero era solo madera y era muy posible que se diera el caso de que una espada bien manejada lo cortara afectando su equilibrio en una batalla en tierra.

Y probablemente esa persona perdería el brazo solo unos momentos después si Mao tiene algo que decir al respecto. Pero nunca se tienen suficientes precauciones.

—Así que vamos a tratar de que te equilibres bien con una pierna y con algo de suerte, hacer unos saltos—explicó de forma optimista, los ojos de la niña brillaban con la idea de ser invulnerable a ataques en dirección a su punto débil más obvio.

—¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo! —Hizo unas volteretas en el aire y aterrizó con una caída al no estar acostumbrada a utilizar solo una pierna. Pero ella solo rio y le pidió ayuda a Badgerclops.

Mao Mao quiso seguir su meditación, pero decidió darse un descanso de unos minutos cuando una escena muy dulce amenazó con derretirle el corazón. Badgerclops había puesto de pie a Adorabat y la sujetaba de las puntas de las alas, ayudándola a equilibrarse correctamente. Parecía que le estuviera enseñando a bailar y el gato negro sintió que se enamoraba más.

Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro y trató de volver a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—Hey Badgerclops, ¿Crees que podrías hacerme una pierna robótica? ¿Cómo tu brazo? —Preguntó mientras movía su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar el suelo, tratando de no caer. Había tenido una armadura en su pierna de palo antes, pero no era lo mismo.

El tejón sonriendo tiró un poco de sus alas cuando sintió que se podía caer y la devolvió a la posición original.

—Te haré una cuando crezcas, ¿Sí? Será la pierna más bonita que verás. Irá perfectamente con tu cuerpo y será muy cómoda—prometió soñadoramente, los ojos de Adorabat se hicieron más grandes y brillantes al pensar en eso.

—¿Y crees que podrías ponerle unos… uh… Accesorios? ¿Como los tuyos? —Sonrió con aparente inocencia, los dos adultos presentes sabían a qué accesorios se refería, Badgerclops rio y Mao Mao levantó más la oreja con atención.

—¡Todos los que quieras! Ya verás. Podría incluso añadirle cañones que-

—No—una voz profunda que no había sido partícipe de la conversación le interrumpió.

Aun tomados por sus manos/alas, Badgerclops y Adorabat voltearon a ver a Mao Mao.

Sus pupilas estaban en rendijas feroces mientras se ponía en pie de donde había estado meditando.

—¡Mao Mao! —Chilló alegremente la niña, casi como si no supiera que estuvo todo el tiempo ahí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “no”? —Frunció el ceño el tejón, arrugando la naricita que distrajo por un milisegundo a Mao Mao.

—Lo que dije—se acercó con actitud amenazante y empezó sus gritos habituales—¡No puedes darle una pierna-arma a Adorabat! ¡¿Qué perdiste la cabeza?! —La murciélago gimoteó decepcionada pero Mao Mao ignoró dicha reacción—¡¿Qué pasa si se hace daño?! Además, ¿Qué tipo de héroe requiere ese tipo de asistencia para combatir? —Fue su turno de arrugar la nariz y se perdió la forma en que Badgerclops se detuvo también una fracción de segundo para verlo—los héroes hacen lo que pueden con lo que tienen. Adorabat será genial sin necesidad de grandes cañones o lo que sea que quieras darle.

Badgerclops frunció el ceño.

—¿”Qué clase de héroe”? Amigo, ¿estás insinuando que no me puedo llamar héroe porque tengo armamentos en mi brazo? —Se acercó con actitud de pleito, Mao Mao no retrocedió.

—¿Insinuar? Entonces no fui lo suficientemente claro—dijo casualmente con voz vanidosa—si fueras un verdadero héroe no necesitarías una prótesis con tantas cosas. Con tener un brazo mecánico sería suficiente—por supuesto, ambos se habían visto beneficiados por el brazo que era tema de la discusión. Pero Mao Mao era terco como él solo y no pensaba perder una pelea que significaría que Adorabat tendría tal potencial destructivo en la pierna.

Adorabat había sido soltada por el tejón pero se mantenía perfectamente equilibrada. Lo que estaba pasando le impedía percatarse de ello. Ella solo miraba entre uno y otro.

—Pero Mao Mao—dijo por fin con los ojos acuosos—yo quiero una super pierna—el gato negro la miró como si esperaba que entendiera mientras que el tejón reía.

—Ya ves. Ella quiere una—dijo orgulloso para luego fruncir el ceño—hermano, cuando no quisiste una cola mecánica estuvo bien. Fue tu decisión. Pero esta es su pierna—hizo énfasis en “su” —ella sabe qué es lo que quiere.

—Claro que no. Es una niña—contrarrestó. Adorabat cruzó las alas con un puchero berrinchudo por eso.

—Es para cuando crezca—repitió sonando molesto.

—Si tiene una pierna con armas no podrá defenderse por sí misma. Dependerá de ellas—siguió la pelea. Estaban prácticamente cabeza con cabeza gruñéndose el uno al otro.

—Oh. Pero yo tengo mi brazo y puedo perfectamente defenderme y defenderte—remarcó la última palabra—sin necesidad de utilizar la artillería pesada. Y lo sabes.

Mao Mao chasqueó la lengua y badgerclops se alejó enojado.

—¡Bien! ¡Te lo demostraré! —Miró su brazo metálico, tocando con la otra mano el hombro y parecía pensar si debía quitárselo. Pero no lo hizo—haré unos ejercicios sin utilizar mi brazo y vas a tener que darme una muy buena disculpa—declaró mientras se empezaba a poner en una posición de flexiones de pecho en el suelo—cuenta.

Mao Mao supo que era una mala idea en el momento en que Badgerclops hizo la primera flexión y el músculo presente en su brazo se alzó. Sintió que se ponía rojo mirando.

—¡Uno! —Contó Adorabat alegremente, ajena a la turbación del gato negro a su lado. La niña había vuelto a poner su pierna de palo en su lugar.

Badgerclops no era especialmente asiduo a hacer ejercicio, eso era conocimiento popular, pero no significaba que no fuera fuerte. Había sido el músculo del grupo de villanos en que estuvo hace unos años y con razón.

De nuevo, Mao Mao no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, pero le gustaba que el tejón tuviera suficiente fuerza para levantarlo con facilidad, como si no pesara nada. Sí, se quejaba, pero nunca había visto que le costara mucho hacerlo.

Mao Mao también podía cargar a Badgerclops, lo cual es bastante impresionante dado su diferencia en tamaño y peso, pero le requería un gran esfuerzo lograrlo. El verdadero poder radicaba en hacer algo difícil como si nada, y Badgerclops era capaz de cargarlo en sus brazos sin el menor de los problemas.

Además le gustaba sentir lo suave y cálido de su pelaje… Pero ese es cuento para otro día.

Como fuera, estaba Badgerclops en el suelo haciendo flexiones para convencerlo que no por tener armas el resto del cuerpo se vuelve inútil.

Llevaba veinte (contadas en voz alta por Adorabat) cuando se detuvo, sentándose un momento para mirar burlonamente al gato.

Mao Mao sentía la cara colorada sin dejar de mirarlo y temía ser demasiado obvio.

—¿Suficiente para ti? Porque puedo hacerlo mejor—se puso el brazo metálico tras la espalda y siguió haciendo flexiones de un solo brazo con algo más de dificultad.

Adorabat chillaba emocionada sin dejar de contar mientras que Mao Mao se estaba empezando a marear. Estaba demasiado avergonzado mientras no podía dejar de mirar la forma en que el cuerpo grande subía y bajaba, ondulando los músculos de su brazo.

Hizo la cabeza a un lado y puso su mano en el costado para dejar de verlo. Estaba demasiado cohibido por la situación.

—¡Hey! ¿Me estás ignorando? —No. Más bien lo contrario. Estaba demasiado consciente, no era para nada lo mismo que cuando usaba su fuerza en una pelea. Normalmente estaba demasiado ocupado o preocupado de algo más para notarlo—bien, tú lo pediste. Ven acá.

…¿Qué?

No tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta en voz alta. El tejón se había acercado rápidamente y le dio un tirón a su brazo hasta llevarlo a donde había estado ejercitándose.

—Súbete a mi espalda—se volvió a recostar.

Mao estaba muy agradecido de tener un pelaje negro que no dejara ver por completo su sonrojo.

—Estás loco—lo desestimó con un movimiento de la mano. Badgerclops a estas alturas parecía más divertido que enojado.

—Oh, ¿entonces admites que yo tengo razón? —Se puso en la posición correcta, nuevamente con ambos brazos en el suelo, sabiendo la reacción que tendría.

Mao Mao le miró ofendido y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se trepó a Badgerclops, quedando sentado sobre su espalda. Se planteó un segundo si no estaría cometiendo un error cuando el ejercicio se reanudó.

El gato negro miraba el suelo mientras en sus patas, a través de los guantes, podía sentir ondularse los músculos de la espalda de su compañero.

—Cinco, seis…—Adorabat tenía los ojos el doble de brillantes al ver la hazaña y daba volteretas constantes en el aire—¡Eres muy fuerte Badgerclops! —Animó alegremente.

Mao Mao se guardaba sus comentarios mientras masajeaba suavemente los músculos que tenía debajo, esperando que el tejón no se diera cuenta.

“Destrúyeme” era lo que tenía en la mente y no solo era confuso sino bastante extraño y dudaba de que incluso su amigo pudiera entender a qué se refería. Y se añadía a la lista de cosas que no diría ni aunque le amenazaran con cortarle las orejas.

—Detente—masculló por fin, sin dejar de acomodar la piel bajo de él como si fuera un almohadón acolchado en que pensaba dormir.

—¿Suficiente? ¿Te rindes? —Sonrió Badgerclops dándose la vuelta. Habrían quedado en una pose comprometedora si Mao Mao se hubiese mantenido en su lugar, en vez de rodar hacia el pasto que fue lo que pasó.

El gato negro gruñó levemente pero se negó a contestar, sus mejillas con un sonrojo potente.

El tejón suspiró.

—Bien. Tú lo pediste.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Se iba a poner de pie pero fue detenido por un par de manos. Una de ellas metálica y muy fría contra su piel caliente.

Fue levantado como se levanta a una novia en su boda y sentía que el cerebro se le iba a fundir. No pudo procesar esto correctamente puesto que pronto fue elevado más allá de la cabeza de Badgerclops y vuelto a bajar a la posición inicial.

Entonces entendió.

Lo estaba usando como peso.

Frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos.

—Cuenta Adorabat—pidió con voz risueña y algo cansada el tejón. La niña asintió alegremente y reinició su cuenta—te dije que también podía defenderte. Cargarte sería lo básico ¿No? —Preguntó sabiendo que era poco probable que recibiera una respuesta.

Mao Mao se quedó tranquilo con lo que estaba pasando. La demostración de fuerza funcionaba casi como un coqueteo descarado para él, pero sabía perfectamente que no era el caso.

Ya quisiera él ser destrozado por los fuertes músculos en un abrazo…

Eso si Badgerclops estuviera de acuerdo en lastimarlo. Y le gustara, que es un punto más importante.

Porque Mao Mao estaba seguro que sus sentimientos solo iban en una dirección. Y que, realmente, su mejor amigo solo sentía eso por él. Amistad.

—¡No aguanto más! ¡Yo también quiero! —Fue sacado de su trance por una Adorabat extasiada que, a toda velocidad, se recostaba en su regazo para ser levantada también. Ella empezó a reír—esto es como una atracción de feria.

—¿Sigues contando, Adorabat? —Preguntó Badgerclops de manera juguetona, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—¡Doscientos! —Anunció como si fuera cierto, siendo que había perdido completamente el número.

Mao Mao se sintió más relajado al tenerla ahí e incluso pudo reírse un poco por sus gritos emocionados.

Luego de un par de levantadas más, Badgerclops los dejó a ambos en el suelo mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

El gato negro lo miró con algo de lástima.

—Bien. Tenías razón—admitió sin demasiado problema—has mantenido tu cuerpo fuerte a pesar de tus armas.

El tejón dejó salir un grito de triunfo levantando un poco su puño.

—Ay amigo—gimoteó tratando de respirar—eso fue suficiente ejercicio por este año.

Mao Mao, quien hacía ejercicio todas las mañanas, rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de cariño.

—Entonces…—Badgerclops trató de hacer estiramientos, esta vez de mejor forma—en cuanto a… Adorabat…

Mao Mao dejó caer su sonrisa recordando el inicio de la discusión. Suspiró.

—¿Qué tal si retomamos esta plática cuando ella pueda elegir por su cuenta? —Sugirió sin querer ceder tan “fácilmente” —podemos elegir los planos entre los tres.

Adorabat jadeó emocionada y se acercó a darle un abrazo rápido en la cabeza. Para luego ir a toda velocidad donde Badgerclops.

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Puedo tener una super pierna! —No había dado su aprobación expresa pero suponía que no había problema si la conversación estaba a algunos años de distancia.

Adorabat se lanzó a la panza del tejón a darle un abrazo feliz pero se alejó rápidamente con expresión de asco.

—Ugh. Estás sudando—trató de quitarse lo mojado con las alas.

—Estaba haciendo ejercicio ¿Qué esperabas? —Reclamó cruzando los brazos—no te he escuchado quejarte cuando abrazas a Mao Mao después de entrenar—sonaba berrinchudo.

—Mao Mao no suda tanto—contrarrestó tranquilamente para luego aterrizar con gracia frente a él. Sonrió en su dirección—¿Seguiremos con la lección?

Badgerclops se miró a sí mismo, que estaba empapado en sudor, y parecía pensar una forma de decirlo sin que la niña se decepcionara.

Aunque el tejón no hizo lo mismo por él en el incidente de los ronroneos, decidió intervenir.

—¿No tienes hambre? Ya es la hora de almorzar. Podemos ir a comer algo, que Badgerclops tome una ducha y pueden continuar—ofreció. Adorabat se llevó las alas al estómago, notando que el gato tenía razón en cuanto a la hora porque de verdad le había dado hambre.

—¡Wow Mao Mao! ¡Siempre tienes buenas ideas! —Sintió que su ego se hacía un poquito más grande mientras se le hinchaba el pecho se orgullo por el pequeño cumplido.

Mientras se iban del lugar, Badgerclops se puso a su lado, sonriendo en su dirección y Mao Mao sintió una extraña paz con cómo había terminado todo.

Devolvió la sonrisa y los tres, como la pequeña familia que eran, fueron a comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me debatí mucho si subir este capítulo o no porque Mao Mao me quedó muy... Desesperado (Por no decir thirsty) pero ya lo había escrito y no quería tirarlo así que aquí lo tienen! Y tampoco podemos negar que, en base a sus exageraciones y fantasías, sí que tiene algo por los músculos...
> 
> También si acostumbras hacer ejercicios sudas menos que cuando no, para que no crean que estoy idealizando a nuestro gato este.
> 
> Tampoco sé si la pierna de Adorabat es realmente de madera o metal. Pero ya qué importa... Igual que no sé si se entiende bien la parte de "destrúyeme", yo diría que fue influencia de Tumblr xD he visto a muchas personas que adoran a personas mucho más fuertes diciendo que se dejaría destruir con gusto o cosas así. Weas raras, no hagan mucho caso...
> 
> Y eso, tengo una pequeña "planeación" de los capítulos que es más bien el rasgo que voy a destacar en cada uno. También tengo algunos de Adorabat, para que no crean que estoy dejando a la hija fuera xD aún no sé si esto tendrá trama algún día, así que por lo pronto sigamos con la serie de one-shots con continuidad.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo por esta vez, gracias por leer.
> 
> Paw Paw!


	3. Todos los gatos duermen siestas

Badgerclops rara vez había visto a Mao Mao durmiendo.

Cualquiera pensaría que sería lo contrario, llevaban mucho tiempo aventurándose juntos después de todo, pero cuando iban de nómades solía estar muy cansado por tanta actividad y se dormía antes que él, además de que el gato negro solía quedarse algunas horas con la espada en mano, haciendo de vigilante antes de dormir. También, Mao Mao era lo suficientemente disciplinado para despertar siempre temprano por la mañana para su entrenamiento, así que en esos tiempos lo mejor para el tejón era dormir tantas horas como pudiera, comer algo de lo que traían en sus bolsas como una suerte de desayuno y, dependiendo de la hora, ver al gato hiperactivo hacer sus entrenamientos o guardar todo y continuar su viaje.

Cuando se mudaron a Pure Heart Valley las cosas se volvieron algo diferentes. Claro, Mao Mao seguía entrenando temprano, pero ya no se iba a dormir tan tarde como antes, probablemente sintiéndose mucho más seguro con la alarma de monstruos y el hecho de que dormían dentro de una casa en lugar de a la intemperie. Badgerclops, por su parte, se quedaba a menudo practicando su dibujo hasta la madrugada (un hobbie reciente que disfrutaba bastante) pero su posición en la cama superior no dejaba que lo viera fácilmente (Ni tampoco era un stalker así que en verdad no trataba de verlo) y sus desveladas hacían prácticamente imposible que despertase antes.

Ahora, ¿A qué venía esta meditación sobre los hábitos de sueño de ambos a lo largo de su tiempo como compañeros? Había llegado a su cabeza la pregunta de si alguna vez Mao Mao sentía sueño, porque él sí. Y mucho.

Bostezó sonoramente, cubriéndose la boca con una garra. Adorabat, avanzando despacio justo frente a él, hizo lo mismo, llevando un ala a su boca para tapar el gesto somnoliento. Mao Mao, en cambio, caminaba junto a ambos con una sonrisa satisfecha después de su última pelea.

—Nada mejor que una batalla después del almuerzo para bajar la comida—comentó, estaba tan de buen animo que había leves rebotes en su caminar. Badgerclops no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Su sonrisa pronto se vio rota por otro bostezo que le hizo lagrimar los ojos. Nuevamente Adorabat lo siguió poco después, Mao Mao les miró enarcando la ceja.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes hoy? Son solo las tres—Badgerclops honestamente se preguntaba lo mismo. Sí, disfrutaba de dormir la siesta a veces, pero siempre las peleas con monstruos le quitaban el sueño y prefería echarse a ver la tele después de una.

Adorabat, por otro lado, rara vez parecía falta de energía y dispuesta a dormir. Pero ahí estaban ambos, arrastrando los pies camino al aerociclo con la sola idea de llegar pronto a casa para poder descansar.

—Tengo sueño. Es como si no hubiera dormido en una semana—contestó la niña dejando salir otro bostezo en medio. Badgerclops quiso cargarla, porque parecía agotada, pero él mismo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, así que fue un alivio ver que Mao Mao había tenido la misma idea y ahora la llevaba con su pequeña cabeza recargada sobre el hombro. Adorabat se quedó dormida en seguida y el tejón sintió una calidez en el pecho al verlos juntos así.

Cuando llegaron al aerociclo el gato negro llevó sus ojos a la niña en sus brazos y luego al vehículo. Viendo su problema, Badgerclops la tomó para que Mao Mao pudiera conducir y se puso detrás de él con un brazo sosteniendo a Adorabat y el otro, el que era robótico, estirándose para pasar alrededor de la cintura de Mao Mao como si fuera un cinturón de seguridad.

Se presionó contra el gato lo más fuerte que podía porque no confiaba en su habilidad de no caer o soltar a Adorabat en su estado. Esto fue confirmado en pleno vuelo, puesto que cuando cabeceaba más de la cuenta su brazo se soltaba y Adorabat se le deslizaba un poco.

Dios bendiga a Mao Mao por estar al pendiente también de ellos y darle unos codazos para despertarlo antes que las cosas se complicaran. En una oportunidad también gritó pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que podría despertar a Adorabat.

La llegada a casa fue un borrón. Badgerclops sabía que se había bajado a trompicones y que le había entregado a Mao Mao la niña que había estado cargando. Pero cuando despertó no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

Estaba en algo suave y esponjoso pero también sus piernas dolían y parecía muy pequeño para él. Estaba acalambrado y su brazo orgánico en una posición extraña. Al respirar sintió un aroma suave y familiar. Mao Mao, se dio cuenta, olía mucho a él a su alrededor.

Abrió el ojo lentamente, como si temiera que alguien supiera que estaba despierto, encontrándose con que estaba acostado en la cama de abajo de su litera triple, lo que explicaba lo incómodo que se sentía.

Frente a él, Mao Mao estaba en posición de loto, meditando con los ojos cerrados y Adorabat abrazada a él, protegida por su capa, aun dormida.

Badgerclops sonrió bajándose de la cama incómoda. Mao Mao abrió los ojos enseguida, la pregunta de si alguna vez sentía sueño persistente en su mente, tal vez usaba la meditación en vez de dormir una siesta.

—Te tomó un tiempo despertar—comentó con calma sin moverse de su pose de meditación.

—Qué puedo decir—sonrió más amplio—estaba muy cansado—bajó la vista a la niña que reposaba tranquilamente—también ella, por lo que veo.

Pensó que el gato negro reiría o tal vez se quejaría de lo que un héroe debe o no debe hacer, sin embargo, estaba bastante serio. A Badgerclops se le cayó la sonrisa.

—Está muy fría—explicó, pero tampoco sonaba triste.

—¿Muy fría? Como… ¿Preocupantemente fría? —Le asustaba preguntar. Mao Mao por toda respuesta movió la capa con su brazo para que lo sintiera por él mismo.

En cuanto su garra tocó la pequeña cabeza sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Era un eufemismo decir que estaba muy fría. Ella se estaba  _ congelando _ .

Se preguntó vagamente como Mao Mao podía sostenerla contra su pelaje sin siquiera erizarse, pero tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así.

—¡Se está congelando! Debe tener hipotermia o algo así ¡Hay que llevarla al médico! —La ansiedad empezó a recorrer su cuerpo ¡Adorabat estaba en peligro y él durmiendo! ¡Menuda figura paterna que era!

—Ya lo hice y baja la voz—contestó, explicando su aparente tranquilidad con todo esto.

—Tú quieres matarme de un infarto. Estoy seguro—suspiró suponiendo que no era tan grave como parecía—espera—enarcó la ceja—¿Cómo fuiste con ella…?

—Caminé—el gato rodó los ojos y Badgerclops no pudo evitar sonreír. Era lo más tonto que pudo haber preguntado en esa situación—es el clima—contestó por fin—los murciélagos hibernan, Badgerclops—continuó con un tono arrogante como si fuera obvio, aunque estaba seguro de que él tampoco lo sabía hace unas horas.

—Espera. ¿Entonces no despertará hasta la primavera? —La perspectiva le ponía nervioso, no quería esperar tanto para poder volver a verla revoloteando por todos lados y preguntando cosas con sus enormes ojos brillantes.

Vio como Mao Mao desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas. Solo podía imaginar el escándalo que le había hecho a Camille cuando le dijo eso.

—No. Solo va a dormir más de lo normal—se encogió de hombros—y va a bajar mucho de temperatura, pero no se preparó así que hay que evitar que pase frío—seguía mirado al lado como avergonzado—y no sabía como colgarla de cabeza—admitió.

Badgerclops soltó una risita.

—¿Entonces por qué tan serio? Solo vamos a tener a Adorabat extra perezosa. ¿Y qué? Si se duerme fuera de casa la cargamos—se encogió de hombros, pero Mao Mao parecía seguir con algo en la cabeza—vamos amigo. Sé honesto conmigo, ¿Qué te preocupa?

—…¿Tú crees…?—Se calló un momento y luego siguió—¿…Que tú también hibernes?

Badgerclops iba a preguntar qué le hacía pensar eso cuando recordó que casi se había caído del aerociclo por el sueño. Sin embargo…

—Nunca he hibernado—pensó en voz alta, sentándose en el suelo delante del gato negro que seguía con actitud seria.

—Siempre dormías más de la cuenta, ¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? —Argumentó, su mano inconscientemente acariciando la cabeza fría de Adorabat.

Badgerclops se dio un momento para recordar. La noche anterior había dormido más temprano que de costumbre, sus ojos se cerraban solos cuando trató de dibujar. También, pensando en cuando viajaban juntos, recordaba vagamente quejarse bastante más cuando hacía frío, pero Mao Mao tenía razón, dormía mucho en ese tiempo. Así que no podrían haber notado si lo hacía más de lo normal.

—Aun así, no dormí tanto como Adorabat y ya no tengo sueño—meditó—pero… Tal vez lo haga. Aunque… Menos. Creo.

Mao Mao suspiró y no parecía más feliz sabiendo eso. Badgerclops se preguntaba por qué la revelación parecía molestarle.

—Oye. Solo dormiré hasta más tarde y tomaré una siesta cuando lo necesite. Podré seguir luchando contigo—aseguró para tranquilizarlo.

—…No es eso—susurró. Badgerclops enarcó una ceja—es solo que… Si ustedes van a dormir casi todo el día…

“Me quedaré solo.”

No terminó la frase, ni tuvo que hacerlo porque sabía lo que quería decir.

Badgerclops pensó en que, igualmente, Mao Mao solía meditar muchas horas sin importarle mucho si tenía compañía o no. Pero suponía que era distinto separarse voluntariamente del resto que por obligación.

Tampoco es como que pudieran acomodar sus siestas con sus sesiones de meditación, porque el sueño llegaba de golpe y era muy difícil quedarse despierto.

Aun estaba pensando una respuesta para ello cuando Mao Mao bajó la mirada a su capa, seguramente sintiendo una diferencia de temperatura porque Adorabat dejó salir un sonoro bostezo justo antes de abrir los ojos sonriendo.

—Me siento mejor—celebró saliendo de donde había estado durmiendo.

Badgerclops decidió que una niña no tenía por qué preocuparse o sentirse culpable por el tema que discutían, así que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras le ofrecía ir al pueblo a comprar helado como un postre tardío. Ambos emprendieron alegres el camino al aerociclo fingiendo no escuchar a Mao Mao diciendo que hacía mucho frío para eso, pero aún así caminando con una ligera sonrisa detrás de ellos.

Habían ido y vuelto sin mayor incidente que Adorabat manchándose la cara de helado. Había sido agradable, de hecho.

Pero cuando volvieron tanto Adorabat como Badgerclops empezaron a sentir de nuevo el cansancio. La niña esta vez había podido colgarse de cabeza por su cuenta, envuelta cuidadosamente en un abrigo y una manta.

Badgerclops tuvo unas pocas dificultades de subirse a su cama y trató de no sentirse mal por la forma en que Mao Mao les miraba a ambos. Ya era de noche, pero mucho más temprano de lo común. A esa hora solían acomodarse a ver una película en la sala.

Se dio la vuelta incapaz de seguir fingiendo que no lo veía pero sin una verdadera solución al problema. Escuchó los pasos suaves salir y cerrar la puerta mientras caía en la inconsciencia en un sueño intranquilo.

Cuando despertó y se bajó tampoco vio a Mao Mao en su cama. Y, aunque lo más probable es que solo fuera tarde, temió que simplemente haya decidido no dormir.

Salió rápidamente tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que notó que Adorabat seguía durmiendo. Pensaba en ir al dojo como primer lugar de búsqueda pero fue innecesario, puesto que apenas pasó la cocina lo vio preparando algo.

Tenía una olla llena de sopa con verduras en el fuego, la espada junto a él mostrando cómo había picado todo. También a su lado habían sándwiches por montón, como si hubiese usado todo su tiempo libre en ello.

—Mao Mao—llamó, haciendo que volteara a mirarlo, sus bonitos ojos verdes no estaban hinchados así que solo podía suponer que había dormido aunque fuera un poco.

—Pensé que despertarían con hambre—se excusó apagando el fuego y quitándose el delantal. Badgerclops quería definitivamente comer, así que se empezó a servir un tazón lleno mientras una pregunta llegó a su cabeza, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?

El gato negro hizo una mueca como si dudara de contestar.

—Cinco horas—confesó haciendo que a Badgerclops le doliera el estómago.

Tomó tres sándwiches y se sentó a la mesa a comer.

Eran medio día ya, normalmente Mao despertaba a eso de las siete a entrenar y los despertaba a las nueve cuando ya había terminado. Eso significaba que había pasado al menos tres horas cocinando para matar tiempo, explicando la gran cantidad de comida que había hecho.

—Vamos a encontrar una solución—prometió. Pero Mao Mao, aun cuando se esforzó por sonreírle, no parecía más optimista que el día anterior.

Adorabat despertó a la una muy hambrienta, así que agradeció alegremente por la comida mientras se ensuciaba la cara con el tomate en su sándwich. Mao Mao, mucho más feliz ahora que ambos estaban despiertos, le limpiaba la cara en contra de su voluntad, una tarea que se convertía en un juego o un desafío (Dependiendo de cómo lo vieras) cuando ella volaba fuera de su alcance.

Después de comer Mao Mao llevó a entrenar a Adorabat, Badgerclops acompañándolos con su libreta de bocetos. Empezaba a echar de menos su hobby ya que se dormía a la hora que solía dibujar.

Miró a las dos personas que más amaba, Mao Mao le estaba enseñando unas piruetas mientras aconsejaba que usara sus alas para ayudarse a ganar altura y que se vieran más increíbles. La niña saltaba emocionada mientras trataba de poner en práctica los consejos.

Suspirando, olvidándose de todo por un momento, Badgerclops empezó a bocetarlos. Adorabat parecía una mancha saltando a toda velocidad, así que dibujó su pequeña forma alegre y se aseguró de hacer muchas líneas a su alrededor para tratar de mostrar su movimiento. Mao Mao estaba más quieto, de pie junto a ella y a veces haciendo pequeñas muestras de cómo tenía que verse el movimiento.

Sintió que se le ponían las mejillas coloradas. Había dibujado de memoria a Mao Mao antes, pero creía que era más difícil viéndolo. Dibujar a alguien que consideras atractivo es complicado porque parecía que el dibujo nunca le hacía justicia.

Aun así, empezó haciendo una forma sencilla para la cabeza y poco a poco, poniendo cuidado en sus líneas, fue plasmándolo en el papel. Había hecho la forma base de su cuerpo y, de hecho, se sentía a gusto con el resultado, aunque solo eran un par de figuras. Sonriendo levemente, decidió seguir con su cara, sus impresionantes ojos verdes y sus dientes de tiburón.

Levantó la vista para refrescar su memoria y se encontró con los mencionados ojos, grandes y curiosos (contemplativos, pero él no lo sabía), mirándole.

Se puso más rojo al verse descubierto y pensó rápidamente una excusa. Lo cual probó ser innecesario, puesto que Mao Mao volteó de nuevo rápidamente, como si fuera él el que había sido descubierto. Badgerclops enarcó una ceja, tal vez él solo pensó que lo miraba porque estaba tratando de solucionar el problema del sueño.

Lo cual… no. Pero debería estarlo haciendo.

Suspiró volviendo a mirar su dibujo del gato frente a él. Si tan solo también hibernara… Todo sería más fácil.

Una idea le llegó como un flechazo y se preguntó por qué no habían pensado en ello antes. Sonrió y se puso de pie muy emocionado, se acercó velozmente a sus dos amigos que detuvieron su entrenamiento para ver qué le pasaba.

—¡Mao Mao! ¡Duerme conmigo! —Sonrió enormemente y pudo ver como la sorprendida cara de Mao Mao se ponía completamente roja, siendo visible incluso con su pelaje negro. Decidió explicarse mejor—en lugar de quedarte solo, duerme la siesta conmigo.

—…No lo sé—se rascó la oreja mirando a otro lado, parecía apenado.

Adorabat tenía la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando a ambos tratando de entender de qué hablaban.

—¿Te sientes solo, Mao Mao? —Preguntó con calma.

—No Adorabat—mintió acariciándole la cabeza, ella sonrió y dejó salir un bostezo. Los dos adultos se miraron, Badgerclops aún no tenía sueño, así que tomó su libreta y levantó a Adorabat con su brazo biológico para mantenerla caliente.

—No tienes que dormir todo el día. Pero tal vez una siesta de un par de horas te haga bien—susurró en cuanto sintió que el bulto en su brazo se volvía completamente frío. Habían caminado ya hasta la sala—todos los gatos duermen siestas. Es natural.

—La justicia nunca duerme—replicó dramáticamente—no puedo simplemente dejar mis tareas heroicas para dormir—siseó.

—¿Qué tareas heroicas? Te aburriste tanto que preparaste comida como para saciarme—parecía que el gato quería replicar pero no tenía un buen argumento para eso, porque solo hizo un mueca molesta—bueno. Adorabat y yo nos vamos a dormir, por si quieres hacernos compañía.

Sin más, fue al cuarto a buscar una manta y luego volvió a recostarse en el sillón, acurrucando a la murciélago que se sentía como hielo bajo su toque, Mao Mao ya no estaba. La verdad es que Badgerclops aun no sentía sueño, así que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar dormir, esperando que pasara lo que él suponía que pasaría.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y tenía la sensación de que el sueño llegaría pronto cuando escuchó la puerta y unos pasos suaves en su dirección. Cerró el ojo haciéndose el dormido pero sentía la presencia de cierto gato parado frente a él.

Otros diez minutos se fueron y él solo se quedó ahí, observándolos. Badgerclops empezaba a temer que se quedara dormido en verdad, cuando percibió movimiento, la manta siendo apartada de su cuerpo y un peso subiendo sobre él.

Se quedó quieto sintiendo el pelaje áspero que tanto conocía frotándose contra el propio mientras Mao Mao se acomodaba en su brazo metálico, a sabiendas que Adorabat estaba en el otro lado. Se movió bastante tratando de acomodarse, parecía tener mucha confianza en que no despertarían así que se preguntaba si en algún momento lo había intentado en vano.

Finalmente la cabeza reposó en su pecho, su cuerpo aovillado en el espacio entre su brazo y su panza, volvió a poner la manta en su lugar y su capa los cubría también, batallando el frío del ambiente invernal.

Badgerclops abrió el ojo, encontrándose con la cara de Mao Mao muy cerca de la suya, sus ojos enormes mirándolo con pupilas dilatadas que se volvieron una línea al percatarse que seguía despierto. Pudo ver su urgencia mientras empezaba a moverse, haciendo ademán de irse. Badgerclops sonrió, era muy adorable, algún día le iba a provocar un ataque.

Volvió a cerrar el ojo, moviendo su brazo robótico para abrazarlo, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Sintió que se estremecía contra él, seguramente por el frío del metal.

El gato finalmente se quedó quieto, aparentemente dispuesto a la siesta que iban a tomar entre los tres.

Empezaba a sentir que el sueño fulminante llegaba a su cuerpo. Abrió el ojo una última vez, encontrándose con Mao Mao, sus ojos cerrados esta vez y una expresión relajada.

Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, con las dos personas más importantes para él recostados contra su cuerpo, Badgerclops dejó que el sueño le llevara a un descanso tranquilo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes: ¿Por qué incluyes lo del dibujo si no tiene que ver con nada?  
Yo: Es una herramienta sorpresa que nos ayudará más tarde owo
> 
> 10 puntos al que adivine por qué el título es de una frase y no una palabra como los otros?
> 
> Nota de biología: Algunos murciélagos hibernan y cuando lo hacen la temperatura de su cuerpo puede llegar a bajar hasta menos de 0 grados (Dependiendo también del tipo de murciélago) Los tejones no hibernan, pero sí tienen un estado parecido que se llama sopor, un sueño profundo que puede durar 3 semanas (Mucho menos que una hibernación)
> 
> Tengo hace como tres días (tal vez 4) este capítulo listo y no lo había podido subir xD bueno, que lo disfruten y nos vemos :)
> 
> Paw paw!
> 
> PD: Siento que me quedó medio OoC pero les juro que hago lo mejor que puedo ;w;
> 
> PD2: Es idea mía o a este fandom le falta un fanfic en plan "Píntame como una de tus chicas francesas" ya que es canon que Badgerclops dibuja?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, lo busqué y yo sé que los gatos no solo ronronean cuando están felices xD pero para propósitos de este fanfic, dejémonos llevar por los clichés y digamos que sí. También me gusta que no se dé cuenta cuando ronronea cuando es instintivo pero pueda hacerlo si quiere.
> 
> Bien, ¿qué hago yo aquí trayendo un fanfic en español de una serie que solo tiene un capítulo en latino? Es sencillo. He visto los 16 capítulos en inglés y estaba muriendo por dentro porque quería leer fanfic con algunos elementos específicos. Así que finalmente lo escribí yo misma.
> 
> Así que sí, este fanfic es para mi. Soy una egoísta y ególatra.
> 
> Aparte tampoco estoy 100% cómoda escribiendo estos personajes. No los conozco tanto como a los de "We Bare Bears" (Tengo un fanfic de ese fandom también, por si no entendieron) pero confío que poco a poco entraré en confianza.
> 
> Esto podría haberse hecho como una serie de One-shots pero prefiero tratarlo como una sola historia para mantener cierta continuidad. (Aunque no tengo realmente una trama para esto)
> 
> El mutual pining se hace de a dos, así que en siguiente capítulo pasaremos más tiempo en la cabeza de Mao Mao.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir respecto a esto (Luego me acordaré de algo y me azotaré la cabeza en la mesa pero por lo pronto, eso es todo)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos.
> 
> Paw paw!


End file.
